Heart's Chaos
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: The story behind the story "Chaotic Love." After a crash landing, Shadow wakes up in the home of Chaos Shift, in the town of Rison. What feelings will come over him? What will he do? Will it last? Shadowxoc rated T-M. Plz R&R!
1. crashed and burned

I Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Enjoy!

* * *

"Heart's Chaos:  
Chapter One;  
Crashed and Burned"

Our favorite ebony hedgehog, Shadow, was now plummeting through the Mobius atmosphere after the battle he had with the cyborg lizard, at Space Colony ARK. Now, he crashes into the ground, about 100 kilometers, maybe more, away from a small town.

Shadow was burned, and bleeding, harshly, trying to catch his breath from the fall, as his eyes began to close. He quickly, snapped them back open, and tried to keep them that way. "No! I can't go to sleep, I have to get moving!" Shadow told himself.

He tried to move, but the slightest motion of one muscle was too much for him to take. He relaxed himself, before forcing himself to his feet. He began to struggle as he walked through the woods he had landed in.

Moments came that he nearly fell, but caught himself by grabbing onto a tree. He gasped for air, but then continued walking, one hand holding tree barks, as he walked, the other holding him up, by the waist.

About another ten mintues, he could help it no longer. Shadow fell. _"Damn it! I've lost too much blood!"_Shadow thought. He struggled to move, but lost so much blood, he also lost his mobility.

The last thing he saw was a shadow shaped like a hedgehog. Within a matter of moments, Shadow lost consciousness, as the shadow grew larger.

* * *

Yeah, it's short! Shoot me, I don't care! Sry, like 4 hours of sleep last might. Plz R&R.


	2. chaos shift

"Chapter Two:  
Chaos Shift."

-- Shadow's POV

I groaned, loudly. I could only remember collapsing from the loss of blood. My head was still spinning from it.

I opened my eyes lazily, and found myself in a room. I turned my head to my left. It was obviously a bedroom, and I was in a bed with all white sheets, and pillows.

I looked at a window that had sunshine coming through it, and into my eyes. I put up a hand, and groaned. I wasn't in the mood for this.

There wasn't much left to see, but a wooden door. I heard the knob begin to turn, slowly. I turned my head enough to my right, as the door began to open.

In the doorway, was a female hedgehog, holding a bucket of water, with a cloth hanging over the edge. Her fur was black with dark pink streaks in her quills, and her eyes were golden. She wore a purple tank top, a white, denim jacket, and a black mini-skirt, with blue boots.

"Oh! You're awake! I'm glad." She said. There was a short pause, as I could only stare in confusion. "I found you a few feet away from my home, you were hurt badly, so, I brought you to my house, to rest. I didn't expect you to wake up after one night, though. You lost a lot of blood." She explained. It made sense.

I tried to sit up, but I grunted loudly, almost a yell, as the pain came surging through my body, centering the stomach, causing me to grit my teeth, and close my eyes tightly. She ran up to the bed, placed the bucket by the bed, and put a hand across my chest, and got me to lie down.

She moved the covers, revealing half of my bandaged body. She removed the gauze around my chest,... hey! I may have had my eyes shut, but I could still feel where her hands were roaming. Anyway, she damped a rag, and began to soak the blood. It stung, like hell!

I grunted, and groaned, my body tensing, as she continued to clean my open wound. My only relief was when she removed the cloth, and re-bandage the wound. I knew I'd be lying down for a while.

I breathed, heavily, trying to calm myself, but it still stung. She began to move my body, back into the position it was in, when I woke up. It helped a little. As my breaths grew calmer, my muscles relaxed, relieving me of pain. "Thanks." I breathed out, silently, still trying to catch my breath.

As I reopened my eyes, I saw her nod. "You're welcome." She said. "What's your name?" She asked me.

I continued to calm my breaths, until I knew I could breathe something out. "Shadow the Hedgehog,... who are you?" I asked.

She looked at me, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Chaos Shift." She told me.

"Well, hi, Chaos. Thanks for getting me out of that." I owed her that much, at least. I'd normally expect people to high tail it, and run, when they see me.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling.

"Where am I, anyways? I know it's your house, but..."

"Oh! Don't worry, I understand. You're in Rison! It's a village that resides here, in the Green Hill Zone, far from Central City." She answered.

That was a relief, I wouldn't have to worry about GUN, until I left. "I'm that far from the city, huh?" I asked. She nodded.

"Do you want me to call someone from CC, I don't mind, but..."

"No! Don't worry about it! I heal quickly, anyways. Calling them would only waist more of your time, and I'd be burdening you! You've done too much, as it is." I told her.

"Oh, believe me, it's no trouble, at all." She said. I sighed.

"I know people in Central City, but I don't know their numbers, or remember their addresses." I admitted.

She stared at me, blankly. "O-oh-kay,... if you say so." She said, disappointed. She looked up at me. "Are you hungry? After a hit like that, I would guess..." I put up a hand.

"Yeah. I am. Is there something I could eat?" I asked.

She nodded. "Does beef stew sound good? It's been on the stove for a bit, finished up before I came in here." She answered.

"I'd like that, thanks." I said, politely.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" She said, leaving the room.

I sighed, looking at the ceiling. _"I'm gonna be here for a while."_ Shadow thought.

* * *

sry it took so long. hoped u enjoyed.


End file.
